The End of Prom Night
by TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom
Summary: Prom night, a night to die for. Right? Ponyboy and his girlfriend Maggie only went to Prom to have fun and spend time together. So how did a night so perfect turn into a bloodbath fuelled by terror. *T for now*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm writing this story as a little filler, though it may not be a LITTLE filler, if you like it I will continue it, if not I'll take it down and re write it and put it up after Russian Roulette is finished. **

**But this story is inspired by the song 'The End of Prom Night' by Snow White's Poison Bite. I swear if Ronnie Radke and Andy Biersack had a kid it would be just like Jeremy 13th. How weird. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and again it is another horror, then again Snow White's Poison Bite is a Gothic Rock group. well enjoy**

* * *

Prom Night, oh joy.

I'm going anyway, I mean my girlfriend practically begged me to go and I couldn't really say no to Maggie, I mean I'd do anything for that girl. We've been together for the last two years. So I did it all formal, and asked her to prom even though she knew we'd be going anyway.

So yeah it's been 3 whole years, it's kinda a long time when you think about it. A lot has changed, other than just growing up in general. It's really weird that, when I was 14 I felt as though nobody would wake up and just act their age (which, back then, we weren't.) but there you have it. I mean I knew everybody had to grow up at some point.

I've got over everything that's happened, I've accepted that Johnny and Dally are dead, and that's life for you. I know for the first few months after I was really weird and depressed, just like when mom and dad died, Soda was too but unlike me he didn't sit around for _months _and mope he went out and _actually _did something, it was a shock to see Soda doing something that drastic. I didn't doubt my brother in the slightest.

What he did was quite neat actually, he opened his own garage with Steve. At first it looked as though it wasn't going to work, but a few months later it started to pick up and now three years on it's going great. Like I said before I never doubted my brother, but I never imagined he had managerial skills, especially enough to run his own business. Shows what I know.

Steve and Soda bought an apartment early last year and later that year Steve got engaged to Evie (I knew those two could never be separated). The funny thing was that they had a huge argument like two hours before that and then they came in and Evie was basically jumping in excitement proclaiming she was officially becoming Mrs. Randall. Good for Steve. Soda's got a girlfriend too, she's called Elizabeth. They've been dating for the last year. I like Lizzie better than Sandy, far better. She's not the type of girl to run out on her boyfriend and get pregnant.

But the best thing that has ever happened in the space of three years is...

TWO-BIT FINALLY GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL!

I mean I seriously thought he would never leave, but I think the school just basically passed him in class so he wouldn't be hanging around forever. Besides he was a senior at 20, which is stupid. He also moved out of his mom's house (thank god for that) he's currently living with his heavily pregnant girlfriend Janice. Kathy left two-Bit a few months after the Dally/Johnny incident. He works in a bar, which at first everybody was sceptical about, but again I know nothing, he's very skilful. It was also the way he met Janice. They're a perfect match. The dry humour seems to be a thing for them.

Anyway, I'm a week before graduation and I'm really looking forward to leaving. I've got nothing against school but I'm looking forward to leaving. I got a scholarship (track scholarship, I knew it would pay off someday) to UCLA all the way in California, Soda's a little upset about that, he doesn't like that the University is so far away, he asked why I choose one so far away. I tried to answer but the thing is; I can't answer it. The question still has no answer.

All in all life is shaping out to be pretty good, Darry and me have also found out we've got a lot in common. Since Soda moved out I've spoken more to Darry and it's paid off. But I've still got the biggest trial n my life to brave, Prom night.

* * *

It just seems so fake, the confetti the banners. Prom king and queen, I mean seriously. I know Maggie is all in for it, I'm just going so she isn't the only girl by herself, that and I don't want her to dump me. So I'm going through the whole charade. For my girl. It's got to be worth it.

"This is so exciting isn't it." Maggie said to me excitedly

"Sure is babe." I said calmly

I parked on the school grounds and climbed out (and being ever so gentlemanly) I opened the door and helped my date out of the car. I watched as other couples got out of their parents car and quickly shooed them away so they wouldn't be seen, but the parents would quickly take a picture and drive off, I was glad I had a car of my own. Maggie, I must admit, she looked mighty pretty, her floor scarlet dress (hugging her top half and swishing about loosely at the bottom) and black high heels. Her hair was pinned up but curls escaped framing her dark brown eyes. I guess I must have looked alright too. I tried hard. Clean white shit and a black suit with a black tie.

Maggie and I both had a matching with Lilly, hers pinned onto the dress, mine tucked safely into my breast pocket of my jacket. Everything was going well.

Entering the school gym, it seemed so different. Everybody was different, out of the usual clothes they wore to school. Maggie was positively beaming, sending out bouts of enjoyment, it was infectious. Why I ever though I wouldn't enjoy this is beyond me.

"You want to dance Pony?" Maggie asked

"Yes c'mon." I said taking her gently by the arm

we danced along with the other couples, I was actually enjoying myself which was a great thing, there were teachers floating about chaperoning, I don't know why though, it's not as though we were going to do anything other than spend the night here and, if you were lucky enough, go to a hotel room and get even luckier. Not like I was going to do that, Maggie's family were highly religious and strongly disagreed of premarital sex, which in a way was a good thing. The whole of the prom had a picture taken together, everybody would receive a copy of it. Not that I wanted a copy since it was going to be in the year book but oh well.

A little though half way the chaperoning teachers ran round with slips of paper and you had to write down the couple you wanted to be king and queen, again it was a stupid thing. All you had to do was go up on stage, put in a stupid crown and sit while the school anthem played and your picture was taken for the year book, big deal. It really want a that big a deal.

So it got later and the announcement of the king and queen of the Prom was still to be announced. I wasn't too excited, I mean even in my senior year I was still highly unpopular. One of the teacher's who was chaperoning went up to the stage with the envelope.

"And the winner is..."

The opened the envelope.

Then the gunshot came.

Then Screaming.

Then the blood splattered walls.

This couldn't be happening.

* * *

**Barum, cliffy on the first chapter, did you enjoy it?**

**I hope you did enjoy it, please review and tell me and I'll catch you later.**

**I can't believe you bore with my messed up mind.**

**BTW if you want to see the Video this story is inspired by I've got a link for it on my profile :)**

**Well review and I'll catch you later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies**

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter :) I'm glad you're enjoying it :) Well here is the 2nd chapter. Hopefully it will be up to the ****standards of awesomeness. Well on with the Prom eh :) **

**So lovely, I like killing characters as many times over as I like. I'm so sadistic.**

* * *

I was frozen to the spot. Maggie clutched tightly onto my arm. If I was afraid then Maggie must have been terrified. Blood was spreading in a pool on the floor, I had already saw one person lying in a pool of blood before, why did I have to see it again. I had got over it, moved on, so why was life coming back to bite me again. And on the night I wanted to just spend time with Maggie, just have fun. People didn't move, the screaming had stopped, we all just stared at the exit. There were six guys all dressed in black standing at the door. One had a gun the rest carried knives of various sizes. The moonlight glinted off the knives edges, it frightened me. It brought back many painful memories.

Maggie was shaking beside me even though nothing was going on. Then something happened. Another gun shot, another person dead. Then the screaming began, people fleeing and crashing into each other, tables were turned over, but we couldn't get out. The gym was our only exit and the rest of the school was locked on the outside. But people ran to hide. I took Maggie by the hand and ran with her, we ran through the corridor and into the store room where Maggie took off her high heels and then began to cry.

"Oh Ponyboy, this is awful." Maggie wailed

"It's more than that Maggie," I said peering through the keyhole "it's murder, who are they?"

I watched as more people fled up the corridor, all running to find hiding places. But I could also hear the screams of people, the thudding off bodies as they fell to the ground, I swear I could hear the splash as blood as it created gory pools on the ground. Then my heart jumped. Another figure came up the corridor, but slower with a slight gracefulness. But it wasn't a good thing, the person was dressed in back, carrying a knife by their side. A long jagged knife, the sort that could cut threw bones. I placed my fingers to my lips and turned to Maggie pointing to the door. I placed my eye to the keyhole once more, the person was facing us, the blood on the knife drip, drip, dripping onto the floor. I realised then that they were _facing us_! Facing us threw the door. I heard the scraping of metal on wood and I backed away from the door, grabbing Maggie we ducked into the darkest corner of the room.

The door opened, it created a narrow stretch of light. The person created an ominous silhouette against the wall. My hand was clamped over Maggie's mouth so she wouldn't and couldn't cry out nor scream.

"Anybody, _here._" the person called out in a low, silence piercing voice.

Then the door slammed shut and we were enclosed in darkness again. I breathed out, but not loudly in case somebody was outside the door. Maggie's tears were falling fast and she looked terrified.

"They were right there Pony, right by the door." Maggie whispered in a frightened voice

"I-I-know." my own voice was shaking

We couldn't stay here, we were going to be found out eventually, again taking Maggie's hand I opened the door and looked up and down the corridor. Nobody was there. Maggie and me carefully made our way down the corridor, towards the gym. It was dullest hope that nobody was going to be there. I opened the door of the gym and the most horrific sight met my eyes.

The gym floor was covered in blood, the walls were home to gory splashes. There lay four people on the floor, three students and a teacher. They all had head wounds from a gun. Direct head shots, blood was still running down their faces and onto the floor with a sickening dripping. From prom to this. Then there was another shot, narrowly missing my head, I ducked and grabbed Maggie down just in time. We dived right into blood, it splashed up on our faces and all over out clothes.

"I give you 5 seconds to run."

I looked up, the guy that had entered the gym with a gun was standing by the doors holding his gun up. I was a hunting rifle, the type with the scope that my dad used to use when he went hunting with Soda, Darry and me. No wonder he got head shots. The guy himself was also dressed in black, a sash of bullets over his shoulder. He covered in blood too, it was splashed up his trousers.

"1. 2. 3"

We took off running down the corridor, all of which were covered in blood. People lay sprawled out, throats slit, blood running in rivulets down their faces and necks leaving gory splashes over the floor. The walls too were covered in blood. We ran down another corridor heading towards the auditorium. But before we got there, we stopped at the end of a corridor. One of the people was at the bottom of the hallway, repeatedly stabbing somebody, blood flew up on the guys face and all over the walls and floor. Blood spreading a slow pool around the poor kid who was now very well dead. Then _he_ looked up, the guy with the butchers knife. He stood up and grinned. But unlike Soda this grin was not heart warming and welcoming. It was evil, a grin with pure sadistic hate. And he was looking right towards us as though we were dear. Then it happened. He came towards us, knife brandished.

He was going to. Going to kill us.

* * *

**I'm evil**

**Another Cliffy :) You know I might do that every chapter**

**Just end it in a cliffy :) ****lol. ****Well review and I'll catch y'all later.**

**I'm open to CC but just not flames. :)**

**bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW 10 REVIEWS FOR 2 CHAPTERS! THANK YOU**

**WARP! I feel as though I've not updated this in AGES! Anyway here is chapter 3 :) I really hope you like it. Because I'm really enjoying writing it :) I LOVE killing story characters just 'cause I can. lol **

**Well enjoy**

* * *

We ran, we had no other alternative. It was that or get slaughtered by a crazy knife wielding sociopath. I grabbed Maggie's hand and rand down the corridor slipping on the blood, as did our pursuer. We turned another corner and a we did that the guy who was following us lunged at us.

The knife ran dangerously close to Maggie, it snagged the edge of her dress but ripped through the material. Our pursuer slipped on the blood and fell to the ground giving Maggie and I a chance to get away. We slammed into a classroom and had our backs again the door. The sounds of scratching and banging could be heard. He was trying to get into the room.

We pushed against the door swaying a few times but never giving in, we weren't going to die.

Especially not now.

We continued to hold onto the door, sweat poured down our faces in effort to hold the door close and after what seemed like hours the noises faded and it went quiet.

No yelling, now shouting. But that was quickly broken by another scream, and another thud. It wasn't over. Maggie turned around and sunk to the ground her eyes closed, tears leaking out.

Then she screamed.

I had been looking out the glass panel in the door and got a fright when Maggie screamed, I whipped round and very nearly screamed myself.

There was a boy in the corner of the room. By the looks of it he had been shot, blood and bits of bones and so on had splattered in the edges of the room and was seeping into the carpet. He hadn't only been shot but his throat had been cut along with his wrists. Maggie was still screaming bloody murder (which wasn't wise in the current situation) I covered her eyes and turned her away from the bloody, mangled mess that once was a student at this school.

"It's evil Pony," Maggie whispered, "evil and sick."

"I know Maggie." I said

I really did know. I hated knowing what it felt like to watch people die. I hated knowing that I had seen something (not the this extent) happen before. I just hated it. It sicked me, it wasn't fair. Maggie had been so pure, she wasn't bad, she didn't go out her way to hurt people. But now it was ruined, her innocence was ruin as had mine been a long time ago.

"We need to get out of here." Maggie whispered

"But how, if we try to leave we'll die." I said

Maggie stood up and peered out of the glass pannel in the door.

"Nobody is there, if we go now we could force one of the doors open." She suggested

It was a crazy plan, there was at least 10 crazed killers in the schools hallways and any one of them could come at any moment. But we had no other option, we were in a game of cat and mouse and there was no way out. It was either hide until it stopped or die trying to get out.

"It won't work Maggie." I said

"How do you know. We can't keep hiding. We're gonna get caught eventually and end up like the sad sucker in this room," Maggie said sitting down and hugging her knees.

She was right and I hated knowing that we were either gonna die or we were gonna die. I sighed and took Maggie's hand and helped her up.

"We're gonna get through this baby," I said softly "even if we die trying."

Even if we did die trying at least it was with somebody I loved and cared about.

xXx

Again we peered out of the glass panel at the blood stain corridor. Again nobody was there. I was holding Maggie's hand tightly, we made our way out of the room and slowly and quietly we slipped down the corridor. I stuck my head round another bend in the hall. Nobody was down at the bottom at the fire exit. We made our way slowly down the corridor...

* * *

**Yeah how was that for the chapter? You enjoy it my lovelies.**

**So a question for you lovely people:**

**1) How high would you rate my story [out of 10]**

**I just wanna know. Anyway goodbye my lovely Horror Crew**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god I am so sorry. I have been an ASBO whore in not updating. I spend far too much time on Quizazz :( Anyway, here is the 4th chapter and yes I will finish this along with Chasing the Night which I've also got to update :)**

**I've got a funny story to tell you: I was in English and my teacher was like, so what should we do. and I asked if she could read out some Fanfiction stories, she does that :) Anyway she was going through all the stories and then she picked out 'Russian Roulette' I just about died because she read out my AN's at the beginning of them.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

~* Maggie's POV *~

I gripped Ponyboy's hand tightly as we made out way down the corridor. How this night had gone wrong still was fresh in my mind. The blood, the mindless, senseless, psychopathic killing. It wasn't fair, it was sick, evil and we were going to get out. Pony and me, we would get out of the door and get away and run. Tell somebody, phone the cops. We would get out and be free.

The blood pounded in my ears as we made our way slowly. The were no sounds but the soft padding of my bare feet and the tap of Pony's shoes. Almost there, we would be out. Free, away and running. Pony stretched out his hand and suddenly the sound of clanging metal could be heard. There was a small bullet shaped hole in the door, right next to Pony's hand.

"I'd move if I were you boy. Now!"

There was a man walking toward us holding out a hunting rifle. It was a wonder he had missed with that gun! We had to choices, run out of the door and face the prospect of getting either gunned down by the maniac or getting free, or moving back and bolting down the corridor just praying that _they _didn't find us first. Ponyboy chose to move his hand back but he kept glancing at the door as though he was going to make a break for it at any moment.

"There's a good boy," the gunman joked "I always hated Prom goers."

We couldn't see the gunman's full face as it was covered partly by a scarf, but by the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice he sounded no more than twenty, maybe the same age as Soda. Pony was backing away so slowly, his arms out to protect me. But that wouldn't do anything.

"Run Maggie." Ponyboy whispered

"Aw how, touching, save your little girl. Sweet, but running isn't going to do anything." He raised his gun

I saw his finger twitch over the trigger, so did Ponyboy. He moved back further and the gunman moved forward. The gun was fired, Ponyboy pushed me out of the way. But the gun had never been aimed at Ponyboy, it had been aimed at me.

Pain exploded in my arm and I fell screaming to the ground, blood pooled out of my arm and around me. I was going to end up just another dead kid. Just another one of the physco's victims. A meaningless killing by a crazy sociopath killer.

Ponyboy looked as though he was about to jump on the gunman and kill him, but he also looked riveted to the spot.

"I'll give you ten seconds to run, or else you'll end up like you're pretty little girls there." he jeered

"I'm not leaving without her." Ponyboy said his eyes blazing

"Then you won't be leaving at all."

I rolled to face Ponyboy clutching my arm.

"Run, Ponyboy. Get out and run." I said

"I won't leave.." I cut in "run you stupid motherfucker."

That increase of blood pressure cause more blood to come spilling out onto the ground. Ponyboy wasn't the stupid motherfucker, the gunman was. Ponyboy kissed me one last time before running away sliding alone the corridor looking for the last bit of salvation. I was kicked onto my back again.

I felt a blade running up my arm, white hot pain flooded my system and I screamed high heavens. This seemed to make the gunman smile, the sound of agonising pain.

"My name's Clyde by the way and did I ever tell you," he said and bent down and whispered into my ear "I hate prom goers."

Blackness.

_So please kiss my lips and kill me quick. I'm just another dead kid._

* * *

~* Ponyboy's POV *~

I heard her scream, that blood curling, agonising scream. I let it happen, if I hadn't pushed her away and taken the bullet Maggie wouldn't be gone. I heard the gun shot the echoing silence afterwards. She was dead, the only girl I ever loved properly, was dead.

And it was my fault.

Two people have now died in my place, how many more before I really _do _die.

I skid round the corridor and into another classroom. I closed the door and bared it with a desk. I sat down under the desk my head in my hands and I cried. For Maggie and for everybody else who had died this night.

All we wanted to do is go to prom...

* * *

_She wants to dance_  
_It's the end of her prom night_  
_She said she's so sad_  
_She wants to have one last dance_  
_And she's depressed_  
_To be depressed up with a look to kill you_  
_She's got broken high heel shoes_

* * *

**Yeah thanks for reading :) Please review**

**My Horror Crew: Stay Creepy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

**Epilogue! Short but it rounds the story off :)**

* * *

There was silence in the school. It had been there for a few years now, there was no screaming. No killing. It was just silent. People told stories about the shooting, the murder that went on at the school.

But these were stories concocted by people, nobody really knew the truth, why it had happened in the first place was always going to remain a mystery. Nobody knew and nobody found the killers either.

Only people who knew what happened were in no fit state to tell anybody anything, it was that or they had died. Either from cowardice or giving up their life for somebody they loved.

Others sacrifice each other, throwing their best friends, girlfriends and boyfriends on front of the bullets to take the kill, take the stab and take the death, those people were as bad as the actual killers themselves.

But Ponyboy was different, he was quiet now. The 17 year old boy just sat and stared into empty space. Nothing was said, his eyes glassed over. There was no sparkle left, that boy had gone through to much and had changed. It had all been to much for him, now he was lost in that world.

Darkness stalked him and fear engulfed him, he was different now. He had changed, it wasn't Ponyboy Curtis any more, he was no longer a survivor, he was the boy who lived his head, that empty space.

That night changed the people, especially Ponyboy.

In the end, not one person survived unscathed, safe and well. They had all changed on the end of prom night.

* * *

**I'm working on a new story :) It'll be uploaded on the weekend, it's a continuation of 'Zombie Dance'**


End file.
